Kissin U
by Feardancer
Summary: When Rage reveals Yuni's "Kissing Secret", things get out of hand for Yuni. Will Rage tell the truth about revealing her secret, or will Yuni's life be miserable?
1. Yuni's Secret

So sorry for not updating for so long. Once again, I had to make a Rage/Yuni romance. I got into iCarly, and that inspired me to write this story. I was also listening to the DDR songs by Paula Terry. Anyway, I'm making the next chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

"Yuni, I'll get you for this!"

"Bring it on, Rage!"

Yuni and Rage were shouting at each other at the arcade after Yuni put syrup in his backpack. Emi and Gus were trying to break them up before the fight could get worse.

"Will the both of you cut it out?" Gus yelled.

"Please, no!" Emi yelled, trying to pull Yuni back. "This has gone far enough!"

"If I catch you in my bag again, Yuni, I'll-" he said, raising his hand in the air.

"Ah, ah!" Yuni said as if she said no. "You're not allowed to hit a girl."

"Try me!"

"Hey!" Gus yelled again. "That's enough!"

"Yeah, Rage. You used all my minutes on my cell phone, and I put syrup in your bag," Yuni said.

"We're even now."

Rage glared, and got out of Gus's grasp. "You'll pay for this, Yuni. I swear, I am gonna get you."

After five minutes of glaring at each other, they were forced by Akira and Sa-Ja to let go of what happened, and went to play DDR with each other to calm down. When things quieted down on the way to another place, Rage was thinking about how to get revenge on Yuni. The thoughts were broken when he heard laughter.

"You really did that, Gus?" Akira laughed.

"Ugh! Don't tell anyone! Stupid unicycle..."

"Well," Yuni said nicely. "It's behind you now."

Gus sighed. "I guess you're right."

When the gang walked by the movie theater, they saw a movie poster with a strange title. They disagreed, and kept walking.

"Who would want to watch a move called _The First Kiss_?" Sa-Ja asked.

"Definetly not me..." Yuni said.

Akira looked over at Sa-Ja, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Remember our first kiss?"

Sa-Ja giggled, which cause Yuni to shake her head in disgust. Yuni looked over at Rage. She kind of had a small feeling for Rage, but she isn't sure what it really is. Her face started to turn red rapidly, causing her to giggle at Rage.

He glanced at her. "What?"

"Er... nothing." She answered. "I was... just thinking of something funny."

"Hey, Yuni? Ever had your first kiss?" Emi asked.

Yuni looked over at her, emberassed. "Uh... maybe?"

"What kind of question is that, Emi?" Rage asked. "She kissed a guy while filming a movie."

"It was just a movie, Rage." Yuni stated.

"You mean you never actually had a real kiss?" Gus asked.

"I've had... plenty..."

"Alright, new topic!" Akira announced. "I don't think it's amuzing talking about this."

"Akira, you were such a fun dude, and now you're a party-pooper!" Gus complained playfully.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll show you!"

Both Akira and Gus started a fake fight. When they knocked each other on the ground, Akira pinned down Gus.

"Okay, you win!" Gus yelled in defeat.

"Hey, Emi. Can I tell you a secret?" Yuni asked while Akira and Gus were still fighting.

"Sure." she answered.

"Over here." Yuni grabbed Emi's wrist, and dragged her to a private corner. They both didn't know that Rage followed, and he turned around, acting like he was watching Akira beating Gus in a play fight.

"Remember when you asked me about a first kiss?"

She nodded. "Did you get a first kiss? Who kissed you?"

"... I... never kissed anyone."

Emi's eyes widened. "But what about the movies or something? And weren't you in a relationship with-"

"Those kisses were fake. I never had a real kiss in my life."

"Oh, man..."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Emi smiled at her bestfriend. "I promise."

Yuni returned a smile. "Thanks, Emi."

Rage smirked when he overheard Yuni and Emi's talk. _"Gotcha, Verse."_

When everyone went to their seperate homes, Rage didn't know he had paparazzi following him. A huge, black van pulled over ahead of Rage, and a group of people dressed in black came towards him. He took the idea that the people wanted trouble, so Rage was ready for a fight.

"Hello, sir," the tall man said. "We were wondering if you know anything about Yuni Verse that we don't."

Rage lowered his guard a little. "Who's asking?"

"We're Donna Burke's Paparazzi," the small woman with a notebook said. "And we see you with Yuni a lot."

"Ever heard of invasion of pri-" Rage remembered all of the pranks that Yuni plays on him. Maybe if he tells Yuni's dark secret of never being kissed, it can be his perfect plan for revenge.

"We heard that she had a lot of first kisses..."

"Well," Rage began. "Yuni and I are bestfriends, but the lots of first kisses thing are only rumors. She has _never_ been kissed in her life."

The small woman was writing down everything that Rage was saying, including Yuni's darkest secret. When he was done telling them everything, he continued walking home. In the shadows of the dark alley, Devil Zukin and CONCENT Kyo-fU came out, and watched Rage walking away. Both glared at him.

"How dare you, Rage." Zukin growled.


	2. The Secret Is Out

I managed to get this chapter up. It's late, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next week, Yuni was at the TV Tower. While she was in the other room, standing in front of the microphone, Gus and a News Reporter were recording Yuni's new music video.

_"Falls right into place, your all that it takes..."_ she sang. _"Crystal Clear it becomes when I'm Kissin U!"_ After singing those lyrics, the song ended. "How was that, Gus?"

He gave her thumbs up. "Perfect, girl!"

When she came out of the room, the news cast started recording. "So, Miss Verse," he said, holding the microphone to her mouth. "How long did you take to come up with this song?"

"Well," she said with pride. "It takes me about a month to write a song, but I was laying in bed one night, and I said "I'm going to write a new song!"

"Wow," he said. "Maybe this will help you earn your very first kiss."

"Yeah-" she said, then her eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

He took the microphone back. "There you all have it. This was Yuni's new song!"

We walked out as the cameras were turned off. Yuni was confused. She wondered what he meant get her first kiss. When she came down to the lobby, she noticed that there were hands full of security guarding the doors. Yuni ran to them to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" she asked a guard.

"Miss Verse, get back upstais. Now!"

"Yuni!" a deep voice called. "We gotta go!"

She turned around, and saw a man with a black afro. "Disco?"

"No time to explain! Let's go up to the eleventh floor!"

A crowd broke through the security, and charged for Yuni. Disco grabbed Yuni's arm, and they ran for the elevator. The doors closed, and the machine was taking Yuni and Disco to a different floor. They stepped out of the elevator, and met Alice inside her room to hide from the crowd and paparrazzi.

"What's going on!" Yuni yelled. "Can somebody just tell me!"

"Yuni, have you seen these, yet?" Alice asked her, handing her a couple of magazines.

Yuni took them, and found herself on the front page. There were pictures of her with articles like _"Miss Yuni Verse __says that she never had a real kiss in her life" _or _"Yuni Verse says kisses in movies were fake, and wishes she __had a real kiss by her secret crush."_ She threw down the magazines.

"No way!"

"Don't worry, Yuni," Disco said. "I'm sure we're gonna put a stop to this."

"How did this secret get out!"

A knock was made at Alice's door. Alice went to it, creaked it opened, and let Emi in.

"Yuni, I promise you that I didn't tell anyone about this!" she said sincerely.

"I believe you, Emi."

A bang was made at Alice's window. They jumped, glanced at the window, and saw Devil Zukin wearing her regular bat hood and wings that seemed to be attached, and she wore her dark violet dress with knee high boots. Yuni went to the window to let Zukin in.

"Yuni, thank goodness." she said. "There's-"

"Paparrazzi outside. I know."

"And, the reason why is because-"

"They know my secret."

Zukin blinked. "Know anything else?"

"That's all we know." Disco added. "If Emi didn't tell anyone, then it has to be someone that already did know that told them, or the paparrazzi was hiding and listened closely."

"Actually..." Zukin started. "I know who told them."

Yuni's eyes widened. "Who, Zukin?"

Her head was still facing Emi, Alice, Disco, and Yuni, but her ruby eyes looked to the left. She was afraid Yuni was going to get hurt if she told her that it was her crush.

"Zukin, we need to know." Disco said.

She sighed. "Okay, last week, Kyo-fU and I were flying and when Kyo-fU bumped into something, he lost his metal part, and we went into the alley to look for it. We digged into dumpsters and other stuff to find it, then I heard a familiar voice telling someone else something, and it had something to do with Yuni..."

"And?" Yuni asked. "Come on, Zukin!"

"I ran to see who it was, and after a group of paparrazzi left, Kyo-fU and I came out of hiding, and we saw..."

"WHO!" Yuni yelled, getting impatient.

"... Rage. He told them your secret."

Yuni's heart sank when she heard that Rage was the one who told them her secret. She had been crushing on him for a while, and was wanting to try and date him at the right time. Zukin knew that Yuni liked Rage a lot, and she kept that a secret for a while now.

Yuni shut her eyes and shook her head rapidly. "No, it couldn't have been Rage!" she said, crushed.

"I'm sorry, Yuni." Zukin said. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not your fault!"

There lots of knocks on Alice's door. They were yelling for Yuni. Alice was afraid to open the door, because it was the paparrazzi. Zukin had an idea.

"I'll fly Yuni out of here! Buy us some time to get out!"

Disco, Emi, and Alice went to hold the door closed while Yuni climbed on Zukin's back and they flew out of the building. Yuni didn't like heights, so she kept her eyes closed until they reached the ground. When more paparrazzi showed up, the girls started running north to find shelter away from them.

Yuni saw a familiar figure wearing a tuxedo. "Akira, help us!"

He looked at them, saw that they were being chased, then pulled out his gun, ready for anything. Yuni and Zukin hid behind him while he had his gun pointed at the paparrazzi. They all stopped when they saw him.

"Come anywhere near these girls or take pictures of them, I will shoot you! Now, get out of here!"

The paparrazzi scrambled, and left the three alone.

"I'm glad I found you in time, Yuni." he said. "When Sa-Ja and I heard about the secret of your fantasy kiss getting out, we immediately went out to look for you. Now this has me wondering how did this get out?"

Yuni's eyes turned watery, and looked away. "Zukin, can you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Zukin looked up at him. "Rage told the paparrazzi about this. I guess he was listening close to Yuni saying something about that."

"I should've known. He gave out the wrong kind of revenge."

Zukin blinked. "You mean Yuni and Rage were pulling pranks again?"

They both looked at Yuni, who had her back turned. She was at the brink of tears. Yuni faced them, and Akira saw Yuni's eyes.

"Zukin," she croaked. "When you see Rage, can you tell him that I never want to see him again?"

"Now, Yuni wait a minute-"

It was already too late. Yuni ran away to her mansion with Zukin and Akira chasing after her. When they reached the mansion, Yuni slammed the door behind her, landed on her bed, and cried on her pillow. Her heart felt torn and her breaths came out as sobs and quivers. Zukin felt Yuni's pain. She was angry that a young celebrity's reputation was ruined because someone told Donna Burke's paparrazzi Yuni's dark secret. She suddenly remembered that there was a DDR Tournament the next week, and if this kept going on, Yuni would miss out on everything because of Rage.


	3. Rage's Feelings

Spent all morning trying to get this done. I'm gonna get the next chapter done. For now, enjoy~

* * *

At Rage's house, he was watching the news about Yuni and her secret. He smirked in victory.

"Haa!" he laughed. "Looks like I win, Blondie!"

Rage grabbed his remote, turned the television off, looked at the clock, noticed how late it was, and decided to go to bed. As he laid in bed, he thought about how Yuni would feel. Would she keep running away from the paparrazzi, or would she defend herself? Then, Rage began to think about how much he admired her. He enjoyed her smile, her voice, and he thought that Yuni's song was like a beautiful song bird.

Rage slapped himself. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Yuni was the one who put slime in my bag. She deserved it!"

An hour later in his sleep, he dreamt that Yuni ran away from the paparrazzi. As he laughed at her, he started seeing his own, dark clone.

"That's right, Rage," the clone said. "She deserved it. Soon enough, she'll discover that you gave away her secret."

Rage chuckled. "That'll never happen."

"You don't know that. She could never be your friend again. Then, you won't be able to tell her how you feel."

Rage glared at the dark clone. "What're you talking about?"

Everything went dark. Rage wondered around looking for a light, but all he saw then was Yuni under a light, crying. He tried running to her, but it was usless. Paparrazzi showed up, and started taking pictures of Yuni. Then, something came and attacked Rage.

Rage's eyes widened as he woke up. "Gasp! Pant... pant... pant..." He looked around, and found himself in his room. "It was just a dream... Hopefully, Yuni will get over it."

Next Friday, the day of the DDR Tournament had arrived. All of the best dancers came to sign up, and Disco would be the judge. Emi was talking to Yuni on the phone while others were getting ready and waiting to see if she was coming. They knew what was going on, and they knew who told the world Yuni's secret. Emi hung up her cell phone sadly.

"She not coming..." she announced.

"Hey, gang!" Rage yelled cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're always late!" Gus snapped bitterful.

"So... where's Yuni?" he asked. Everyone glared at Rage.

"She's not coming." Emi said.

"What?" he yelled. "She missed out on our movie night, three dance rehersals, and now she's gonna miss the tournament?"

"Yeah," Jenny said. "All because you told the world her secret!"

Rage blinked. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" Zukin shouted behind Rage. "Kyo-fU and I saw you that night!"

"Ooooh! Come on! It was just a little secret-"

"It was personal and you know it!" Emi yelled. Rage stared blankly at her. "You hurt her, Rage. She told Zukin to tell you that Yuni never wants to see you again. Yuni thought that you were her bestfriend."

"I... I am her bestfriend."

"Not anymore," Zukin snapped. "You don't even have a dance partner anymore. You had Yuni, and you totally wasted her time!"

The DDR Machine made extra stage alarms, meaning the tournament was about to start. All of the dancers lined up.

"Time to dance." Emi said, taking Gus's hand. "Let's go, guys. Come on, Rage!"

He growled. "How can I dance while I'm all depressed?"

"I dunno," Gus replied madly. "Just suck it up and dance!"

After a long line of people waiting for an hour, it was finally Rage's turn. All of his time, Rage was not focused on the tournament. Instead, he was thinking about what the others said. He wondered if what they said was true. His fans were cheering his name, while others told him to dance.

"I can't!" he yelled loudly, then stepped off the machine. His tone softened. "Not without Yuni."

He made an exit out of the arcade, and took off for Yuni's mansion. _"I have to make things right again." _he thought. When he made it, there were news cast and paparrazzi at her front gate. Things really did get worse. Rage ran to them, and one of the news people found him.

"Hello, sir. I'm Sheila Tamara." the news lady said, holding a microphone at Rage. "Were you the one who told Donna Burke about Yuni's Secret?"

Rage glared. "Yes, and that was-"

"So, you were the one? Can you tell us how you got to know Yuni?"

He sighed. "Look! Last week, I said that Yuni never has been kissed her never kissed anyone. That was personal, and I shouldn't have said it."

The crowd broke down into whispers. They were expecting more secrets about Yuni's personal life. Rage kept glaring at the paparrazzi.

"So all of you people that have been making fun of Yuni and posting comments on her website, lay off! I'm sure that most of you have never been kissed or kissed anyone!"

They all looked at him, as if he was having an apiphany. Rage knew that he would have to give up his secret, too. As much as Rage didn't want to, he would sacrifice it for Yuni.

"Yeah, that's right! I never kissed anyone. I wasn't even kissed by anyone... So, now will you all leave her alone, and go ruin some other celebrity's life?"

Rage started to walk away. The crowd remained silent. He had to find Yuni in her mansion to apologize for what he did. He found her outside her balcony, staring at the sky. She was hoping things were going to get better. She took the magazines, threw them down, and screamed. Rage finally realized how much he really did hurt Yuni.

"What have I done?"

"Came here to apologize?" a woman's voice came in. "I'll fly you up there."

Rage turned around to face Zukin. "I thought you weren't on my side."

"It's my last offer..."

He looked back up at Yuni's balcony, and noticed that she was gone. He had to make things right immediately.

Zukin grinned. "Alley-oop!" She grabbed Rage's arms, and flew him up to the balcony. "I'll come get you in five minutes." With that, she flew off.

Rage peeked through the windows, and found Yuni crying on her bed. He hated to see Yuni cry because of him. He wanted to see her smile that he loved. Instead wanting sobs, he wanted her singing voice. Rage took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothin'..."


	4. Rage's Apology

w00t! The fanfic needs one more chapter, and I call it done! Enjoy with this one.

* * *

Rage creaked the door open so Yuni couldn't hear him. It nearly broke his heart to see Yuni cry so much. The last thing he would ever do was hurt one of his friends. He walked slowly to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Yuni looked up slowly, then backed away from Rage. "What're you doing here?" she yelled.

"I came to to apologize for what I did..."

Her face went from sad to angry. "Yeah? Well, apology not accepted!"

"Yuni, just listen to me!"

"No!" she screamed.

"Shhh. Keep it down." Rage whispered. "They might hear us, Yune."

"I hope they do!"

Rage started getting impatient with Yuni. "Look, what I did was wrong, and I know that now. And, I didn't think straight."

"That's always your excuse!" she yelled. "You don't think straight or you didn't mean to!"

"I really didn't mean to, Yuni." he yelled back. "The truth is that... I too, had never kissed anyone or have been kissed by anyone!"

Yuni eyes widened, then she glared at him. "I still don't forgive you for what you did, and I never will! Not even if we're the last people on earth or if you even try to kiss me, I would kill you!"

"Yuni, can't we just let this go now?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm letting you go before I call the guards in here to take you away from me! You have three seconds!"

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me!"

"ONE!" she started counting.

Rage's heart was racing with fear. "Yuni, you're over reacting! I never meant to hurt you-"

"TWO!"

Rage's eyes closed in defeat, then sighed. "Fine then. Goodbye, Yuni." he said, and walked out of her balcony doors.

Zukin found him, flew him down to the gates, and saw the guilt and sad look on Rage's face. "I take it she didn't forgive you?" she asked with sympathy.

He shook his head. "You were right..."

"I was?"

"I wasted her time..." he sighed. "We're not friends anymore. She officially hates me."

"I don't think she hates you," Zukin said. "You just tried your best to say that you were sorry, and she just needs some time to think."

"I hope you're right..."

At Rage's house in his livingroom, he sat on the sofa, hiding his face behind his hands. He couldn't help but feel so empty inside. "Yuni!" he yelled. "Why did I go and tell those stupid paparrazzi her secret!"

He got up, and started punching and hitting walls. He screamed at himself until his throat went dry and cursed at himself until he thought of the things he liked about Yuni. _"Her smile... her voice is like a __beautiful melody... and the songs that she sings makes me soar high in the sky!"_

He changed into black sweat pants, took his shirt off, and laid in bed. Rage had failed to save his friendship with Yuni. He even thought of kissing Yuni to make things better, but he decided to follow Zukin's advice and let her have time to think.


	5. Kiss of Forgiveness

Yesssssss! The last chapter... speech at the end.

* * *

The next day, Rage woke up around noon. He changed into casual jeans and a white shirt, and thought about what happened yesterday._ "I guess I'll never see Yuni again."_ After brushing his teeth, and fixing his spikey hair, he turned the television on, and the news cast were talking about lastnight at Yuni's mansion.

"This man did the right thing about revealing himself and telling everyone to leave Yuni alone. I hope that everyone who has never had anything to do with kissing has learned their lessons."

The TV went blank as Rage turned it off. A knock was made at Rage's door. He got up, creaked it opened, and found a girl with blonde hair and pigtails outside. She had on a purple shirt with a big skull imprinted on it, a white long sleeve shirt underneath, black skirt, purple tights, and black sneaker boots.

"Yuni?" he asked.

Yuni smiled sheepish. "Hi, Rage."

Rage looked to the distance. "Come in before more paparrazzi show up."

He let the door open, and let her in his house. Yuni looked around amazed. She never thought that she'd get into a real, normal person's house.

"Nice place." she commented.

"Uh... thanks." Running out of things to say, he watched her sit on the sofa. "So..."

Yuni stood up. "Rage... about lastnight, I... I..."

"It's okay," he said. "We just needed some time to think."

"I guess... I came to... forgive you... and..." She looked down. Her eyes turned watery. She felt really bad for not forgiving him lastnight. "I'm... sorry for not forgiving you."

He saw her face. "You crying?"

She shook her head. "No..." she croaked.

"Look at me."

Yuni took a moment, looked up at him, and a tear was flowing down her cheek. Rage's arms went around her. This was the first time Yuni and Rage ever hugged each other. Yuni's eyes closed, and she hid her face inside Rage's chest.

"Don't cry..." he said softly. "I hate seeing you all sad. I'm sorry... for everything I did."

"And, I'm sorry for pulling pranks on you."

They pulled away from the hug, and she wiped her tears away. Things were becoming right again.

"I guess this means we're cool?" Rage asked.

Yuni nodded. "Yeah."

He looked around, trying to find anything to say. "You know... it's so weird. Many people freak out over kissing. It's just... stupid."

"I know, right?" Yuni agreed. "I'd rather kiss someone really sweet than those conceded jerks in the movies."

"Hmmm..."

Yuni looked to the right. "Well, I'm really glad that we can put this behind us. Hopefully, we can get our kisses sooner or later..."

Rage remembered his idea. "Well, even if we were the last people on this planet..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I came up with... an idea that you might think is stupid..."

"What's the idea?"

"I was wondering if... uh..."

Yuni realized the idea. "We should kiss?"

Rage blinked a few times. "Heh, you're gonna slap me now, right?"

Yuni shook her head. "No..."

"Well, should... we? Just to... get it over with?"

Yuni's eyes looked around. "Just to get it over with, that's all."

Rage grinned. "Fair enough. I'll make this as realistic as it gets."

"Okay..."

He came in really close, wrapped an arm around Yuni's waist. Yuni's arms came close to her chest. She can tell that they were both nervous. His hand was placed on her cheek of her face. His face came in close to her's and then... his lips pressed against her's with a kiss. She was so surprised at this. Yuni never expected Rage to be a really good kisser. After seven seconds of kissing, they both pulled away.

Rage's arms returned to his side. "That was... nice."

Yuni nodded. "Yeah...It was almost like that you were really enjoying it."

"I told you I can make it realistic."

Yuni smiled. "Thank you, Rage."

"No problem. Now, we won't have to worry about first kisses."

There was an awkward pause. Yuni suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I have to go with Alice to the mall. I'm supposed to meet her in thirty minutes."

"Oh, I see." he said. "I gotta start ordering takoyaki ingredients anyway."

"Well... see you later?" Yuni asked.

"Yeah."

Yuni walked to the door, then stopped. She came up with an idea. Since Rage kissed her, she decided to kiss him back. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around hs neck, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back in five seconds.

"Now you've been kissed, Rage."

Rage blinked and then grinned. "I guess I have been."

She giggled. "See you later."

As he watched her leave, there was unusual excitement in her. She was really happy. He looked up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He was glad that he got really close to Yuni.

* * *

All done. Now, I can work on the fanfic for Halloween. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Pleeeeeease!


End file.
